


The worst thing that I ever did (Is what I did to you)

by superrcorrps



Series: SupercorpxFolklore [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Sad Lena Luthor, Song fic, i listened to betty by Taylor swift and immediately wrote this, it’s sort of set after the pullitzer reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps
Summary: A Supercorp fic based on Betty by Taylor swift
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SupercorpxFolklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864345
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	The worst thing that I ever did (Is what I did to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song here  
> https://youtu.be/6TAPqXkZW_I

_**Betty I won't make assumptions about why you switched your homeroom but I think it's cause of me** _

When Lena stopped showing up to game nights, avoiding any possible way they could meet in person and started requesting other reporters to write articles about her instead of the blonde, Kara she knew it was because of the secret she had kept from Lena for so long.

She regretted not telling her sooner, of course, but she also knew that what she did couldn't be changed, and she had to deal with the consequences now, even if Lena didn't want to see her.

_**Betty one time I was riding on my skateboard when I passed your house** _

_**It's like I couldn't breathe.** _

Of all the times Kara had visited Lena in her office, both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl, this one had to be the worst.

She hovered above the balcony, far away enough to not be noticed by the furiously working CEO.

Her chest constricted, and she had to hold back the sobs that threatened to spill out.

She was very grateful when the DEO called asking for her assistance, shocking her back into reality and allowing her to breathe again.

_**You heard the rumours from Inez** _

_**You can't believe a word she says** _

_**Most times** _

_**But this time it was true** _

Kara wished she had been the first one to tell Lena.

She couldn't help but think if she had been the one to tell her, things could be different.

She hated Lex for exposing her to Lena, but at the same time she was not at all surprised.

Kara knew it would have been a detrimental shock for Lena, to hear those words from her brother, her lying, scheming, idiot of a brother.

The truest thing he's said in years.

The most certain.

_**The worst thing that I ever did** _

_**Is what I did to you.** _

Of all the things Kara had experienced in her life, of all the things she'd done.

She thought this was the worst.

But all she could think about was Lena.

Kara knew that even though Lena didn't want her, the CEO undoubtedly needed her, and she didn't want to see what would happen if she wasn't there for her.

So she was prepared to wait.

_**But if I showed up at your party** _

_**Would you have me?** _

_**Would you want me?** _

Many times Kara had pondered turning up at Lena's, and ended up halfway there, floating aimlessly before she noticed and turned back.

There was no point.

_**Would you tell me to go fuck myself** _

_**Or lead me to the garden?** _

Many scenarios had existed inside Kara's head.

Some of them ended in arguments and dark happenings, others had ended in joyous laughter and new beginnings.

Either way, they were fake, but Kara couldn't stop creating them.

_**In the garden, would you trust me** _

_**If I told you it was just a summer thing?** _

Trust.

The biggest problem in Lena's life, and Kara hated herself to adding to it.

Every day.

_**I'm only seventeen** _

_**I don't know anything** _

_**But I know I miss you.** _

Of all the things that Kara thought about, of all the things she knew.

The thing that ruled her thoughts the most, was the way she missed Lena.

She missed Lena wearing her clothes.

She missed her quiet singing in the shower when she thought Kara wasn't listening in.

She missed the way they annihilated everyone else at game night, becoming the greatest game partners, even above herself and Alex.

They were connected.

And now their connection was broken,

Kara missed her more than anything she'd ever missed in her life.

—————————

_**Betty I know where it all went wrong** _

When Lena thought about Kara, all she felt was the pain of the night Lex told her who she really was.

But she knew that wasn't where it went wrong.

Their friendship was doomed the second Kara entered her life, and chose not to bestow upon her the trust she deserved.

Trust was the most important thing in her life.

_**Your favourite song was playing from the far side of the gym** _

She thought back to all the times they had danced around Kara's apartment listening to their favourite songs.

Just revelling in the moment.

In each other.

_**I was nowhere to be found,** _

_**I hate the crowds** _

_**You know that.** _

When Lena was lost in herself, in the crowd of her own sadness and trauma,

Kara had been the one to bring her out, to show her how to enjoy.

She was also the one to cause her to fall back into herself.

To push her back into that very crowd.

_**Plus I saw you dance with him.** _

One drunken night, all inhibitions blurred by the burn of an expensive scotch, Lena had turned up to the alien bar she had recently found out that Kara frequented with her friends.

She didn't know why she had gone there first.

But when she got there, peering into the window, all she saw was Kara and William, dancing and singing on the stage.

Just the way her and the reporter had done in Kara's apartment months before.

She never went in.

_**You heard the rumours from Inez** _

_**You can't believe a word she says** _

_**Most times** _

_**But this time it was true** _

Lena had taught herself to never believe anything Lex told her.

This time, she couldn't do that.

She knew it wasn't a lie.

_**The worst thing that I ever did** _

_**Was what I did to you** _

Even apart from Kara, she knew that they needed each other.

She just wasn't ready.

But being apart from her was the worst feeling she'd experienced in a long time.

_**But if I just showed up to your party** _

_**Would you have me?** _

_**Would you want me?** _

Every time Lena read the invitations to game night, she cried.

Kara had never stopped sending them.

Each time she briefly considered it, before giving in and deleting the message.

_**Would you tell me to go fuck myself** _

_**Or would you lead me to the garden** _

Lena could predict the way Kara would react if she showed up.

It was her own reaction she was unsure of.

Would she shout? Scream? Cry?

She didn't know.

_**In the garden would you trust me** _

_**If I told you it was just a summer thing?** _

She wasn't sure if Kara would be able to earn back her trust again.

Not that she didn't want her to try.

There was a Kara shaped hole in her ability to trust, and only one person would be able to fix it.

_**I'm only seventeen** _

_**I don't know anything** _

_**But I know I miss you.** _

Against everything Lena felt, against what she wanted to feel.

She missed Kara.

And she hated that she missed her, because all she wanted to do was hate her with every inch of her body.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it, even if she tried.

_**I was walking home on broken cobblestones** _

_**Just thinking of you.** _

Thinking of Kara was a precarious subject.

She felt both the warmth produced by being around her, and the embarrassment and self hatred caused by the lies and deceit.

_**When she pulled up** _

_**Like a figment of my worst intentions.** _

Lena knew where she was going when she pulled out her phone.

A lonely Friday night.

She hadn't been drinking.

For a change.

_**She said "James get in, let's drive"** _

Her driver looked at her surprised when she gave him the directions of where she wanted to go.

He hadn't taken her there in months.

Lena ignored the incredulous look and settled into the backseat, trying to remember the good times.

_**Those days turn into nights** _

_**Slept next to her but** _

_**I dreamt of you all summer long.** _

Kara had filled Lena's dreams since the last time she saw her.

She had tried to stay awake, the only way to keep Kara away from her unconscious thoughts .

It never worked.

_**Betty I'm here on your doorstep** _

Lena stood in front of the door, her hand raised in a silent knock, psyching herself up to do it.

The million thoughts that had ran through her head on the way had come to an end.

All she could think about was Kara's face, her eyes, her lips, her beautiful smile.

_**And I planned it out for weeks now but it's finally sinking in** _

Right in that moment, every plan she had come up with for seeing Kara again went out the window.

She didn't know what to do.

_**Betty right now is the last time I can dream about what happens** _

_**When you see my face again.** _

She imagined how Kara would react when she opened the door, but wondered if Kara already knew she was here.

There was no noise from within, which perplexed Lena, as it was game night, and surely everyone should have been playing.

Obviously not.

_**The only thing I want to do** _

_**Is make it up to you** _

_**So I showed up at your party** _

She knew Kara would do anything to make it up to her, and there is no way she would be expecting Lena to show up to her apartment.

_**Yeah I showed up at your party.** _

She knocked, and pulled her hand back as if the door was made of lava, immediately regretting the decision.

_**Yeah I showed up at your party** _

Kara opened the door.

_**Will you have me?** _

Kara's eyes were tired, Lena could tell.

She looked like she hadn't been sleeping.

But her eyes widened when she saw the woman stood outside her door, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Lena."

"Kara."

"I'm sorry."

"I know" There was no maliciousness in her words, only understanding.

_**Will you love me?** _

It had taken her months.

But she finally understood.

She understood why it hurt so much when they were apart.

She understood why Kara had kept her secret from her.

Why she wanted to keep her safe above anyone else.

She finally understood that Kara was in love with her.

And Lena was in love with her too.

_**Will you kiss me on the porch in front of all your stupid friends?** _

The CEO realised that Kara's futile attempts to invite her to 'game night' weren't actually what they seemed.

She was the only one being invited.

"Lena I'm-"

Lena stepped forward decisively.

She grabbed the collar of Kara's shirt with both hands and pulled her close.

_**If you kiss me** _

_**Will it be just like I dreamed it?** _

When Lena pressed her lips against the blondes, it was more than she had ever imagined it to be.

The months of repressed emotions from both parties channelled into the heated kiss, both searching for the closeness they'd been depriving themselves of for too long.

It was better than either of them had dreamed it.

_**Will it patch your broken wings?** _

The hole Kara had broken into Lena's trust was far from gone, but for it to be patched once more, she had to be the one to do it.

And it was a start.

_**I'm only seventeen** _

_**I don't know anything** _

_**But I know I miss you** _

When they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other, arms still wrapped in an endearing embrace, Kara spoke.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

_**Standing in your cardigan** _

Lena shivered, and Kara pulled her into her apartment away from the prying eyes of her neighbours, and wrapping her in the cardigan she wore.

It smelt like her.

Like home.

_**Kissing in my car again** _

_**Stopped at a streetlight** _

And when they looked into the future again, it had changed.

From foggy uncertainty and painful emotions, they had created something new.

Hope.

They were on the road to forgiveness.

And even though there had been bumps and prolonged stops along the way.

They were closer to their destination than ever before.

_**You know I miss you.** _

They both knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite happy with this.
> 
> Please tell me what you think :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know, I won't be offended.
> 
> Thanks again.
> 
> -R ❣️


End file.
